Birthdays and Confessions
by Valerie Blakewell
Summary: Shinichi thinks this is just a normal heist, but when he's kidnapped by KID himself, what happens? Birthday present for our dear Shin-chan!


Happy Birthday Shinichi! Here's a fic to celebrate this fine day! It's based off a picture on deviant art by AkumaJusan called 'Gotcha.'

0000

Shinichi skidded around the corner, running toward the spiral staircase at the end of the hallway. A white cape was disappearing through the door at the top. He took the stairs two at a time, watching the door closed again. As it did he slammed into it, pushing it open and bursting onto the roof.  
>He got a glimpse of an empty roof, then something swooped over him. He gasped, attempting to dodge, but only toppled to the ground, surrounded by what felt like netting. In a moment he felt himself lifting off the ground, and twisted onto his back. The position was awkward, being curled up in a net that looked suspiciously like a huge butterfly net on a pole. Looking around his legs, he saw KID's grinning face through the netting.<br>"What are you doing, KID? Let me down!"  
>KiD's grin widened and he tutted, shaking his finger. "Come tantei-kun! You're smart. Didn't you read my notice?"<br>"Of course I did:

The net will close

on the Knight of the dark

at the time when he rules

You came after the Night Onyx in the hour before the dawn, when the sky is the darkest."  
>"That isn't right!" KID sang, marching to the edge of the roof and peering over, then checking the holding power of the net.<br>"KID..." Shinichi warned, realization finally sinking in. "Hakuba will be out soon, and Nakamori was not far behind. Now Let me out of this thing." He attempted to grab his pocket knife, which he knew had been in the front pocket of his jacket.  
>"It's not there." KID said, making the knife appear in his hand with a flick, then hiding it again. "Don't worry, we'll be long gone before either of them get here."<br>"What?" Shinichi cried, looking for a tear or rip in the rope, and starting to thrash around. "Put me down."  
>"If you move we might fall, Tantei-kun!" KID warned, lifting his card gun and shooting straight up into the dark. Shinichi saw a line of rope extending back into the gun.<br>Then they were rising and he froze.  
>It was terrifying, dangling over the earth from a helicopter in a simple net. Shinichi knew he wouldn't fall; if KID let that happen, the world would probably be ending, but the empty space below him was painfully obvious.<br>"We'll be up in a minute, tantei-kun, don't worry." KID taunted, flashing a grin down at the hanging detective.  
>"There's going to be a soccer ball through your head as soon as I get out of this!" Shinichi yelled back, glaring up at KID.<br>KID just laughed as he was pulled into the helicopter, then, Shinichi lugged in as well. Despite letting out a breath of relief at not hanging over empty air, he sent a steady glare at the Kaitou KID.  
>"Sorry for the net, Tantei-kun, but we can't take any chances now! Let's get you out of there." KID snapped his fingers, and Shinichi fell to the ground, landing then attempting to stand back up. He tripped and fell, though, as he felt his hands pull back. Damn. KID had handcuffed him. It would take a few minutes to pick them, and by then they might be there.<br>"Why did you kidnap me, KID?" Shinichi growled.  
>"I have to talk with you, and we couldn't do it with the others on our tail, silly! Just sit still and stop trying to get out of the cuffs."<br>"What subject is so important that I had to be carried in a huge butterfly net?"  
>"Oh, that was just for fun." KID sat on the seat and laughed manically.<br>"We will be there momentarily, KID-sama." The driver monotoned.  
>"Thank you, I'll just take the same way down." KID replied, standing again. "I guess it's time for the descending!"<br>A puff of smoke later, there were ropes around Shinichi, his hands cuffed tightly again. KID hugged him close, putting some sort of harness around the both of them, and jumped out of the plane, holding onto the gun as they were lowered onto a balcony.  
>Shinichi started struggling the moment KID's feet hit the ground.<br>"Come now, Tantei-kun, you need to lighten up! There's no way you'll get away now, anyway."  
>"If I kick you, I doubt you can keep me here." Shinichi threatened, attempting to twist so he could do just that.<br>"If you want to kick me after we talk. Just stay for a while and listen, okay? That's all I ask, and after, I'll take you home."  
>"Take me home now, and maybe I'll let you go home, instead of the local jail."<br>"I can't do that!" KID danced into the room, and Shinichi realized they'd landed on a hotel room balcony.  
>he was placed quite gently on the bed as the net and ropes disappeared again, and KID locked the balcony door. By the time the thief turned around, Shinichi had slipped his arms around to the front and was standing in a defensive position, a soccer poised between his feet. He kicked, sending the ball flying toward KID, but at the same time falling onto the bed with his momentum.<br>KID dodged, leaping forward and pushing Shinichi back so he was lying on his back, KID towering over him with a smirk.  
>"Good try, but I'm not taking any risks tonight." KID reached down and undid the clasp on the belt, pulling it off the detective. "I've taken everything you could kick out of the room, and this is your last thing. Say sorry to your professor for me, but I've gotta do it." Two seconds later, the belt was lying in pieces on the ground next to the bed.<br>"Hey!" Shinichi said eloquently, struggling to sit back up. KID snapped, and the cuffs were gone.  
>Before Shinichi could attack him, there was a red rose in his face, and KID had taken his top hat off.<br>"Happy birthday, Shinichi."  
>"Wh-what?" Shinichi's hands froze in their clenched position and he looked away, something telling him he didn't want to find out KID's identity this way. It felt wrong, like he was cheating.<br>"Happy birthday. It's May 4th. I found out you forget every year, and I decided I would be the first to wish it to you."  
>"Oh. Um... Th-thank you? I don't see why-"<br>"My name is Kuroba Kaito. I live in Ekoda with my mom, and I go to the local school for magic. I like you a lot. Would you go out with me?"  
>Shinichi seemed frozen in shock, a blush immediately covering his face. "I-I don't know-"<br>"I've suspected you feel something towards me for a while," Kaito continued, "you try to hide it, but you aren't very successful, and I'm better at reading people than you are. So I decided to tell you."  
>"KID- Kaito- I don't know what you're talking about, okay? Why don't you... just stay here, and I'll go, and I won't turn you in today, maybe next time, but we shouldn't really talk about this, because-"<br>Shinichi was cut off by Kaito's hand clamping over his mouth and a flash of pain crossing the thief's face before he could hide it. "Please, please don't give me excuses. Either say you like me, or say you don't. If you tell me you don't straight to my face, I'll let you walk out the door right now. I'll even let you turn me in if you want!"  
>Shinichi stopped, looking at the thief without his hat and monocle for the first time. They looked alike, but were important in all the really important ways, the ones only those who knew them would pay attention to. Their hair was different, and Kaito's eyes were more purple. Shinichi's face was slightly more angular.<br>He couldn't lie to that face. The one that told him everything by showing him nothing.  
>"I like you."<br>Kaito launched onto him, pushing both boys back onto the bed. He just lay there, hugging Shinichi close and nestling into his hair, but it felt so much more intimate than anything else that Shinichi blushed deeply.  
>"We can go out on a date later." Kaito started, grinning a wide, silly grin. "I know the perfect place for dinner, but before that we can just go to the park, and maybe I'll do a show for you, but you're not allowed to figure out any of the tricks 'cause that takes all the fun out of it!"<br>"Um, Ran ordered me to meet her for lunch-"  
>"Oh, don't worry, I've always wanted to meet her for real, and that will be the perfect chance! You'll just have to tell her that I'm coming!"<br>Shinichi sighed, but nodded and wrapped his arms around the thief, nestling in so his head rested in the crook of Kaito's shoulder. "Fine. I'm tired; you just took me on a chase on my birthday, and I feel entitled to a few hours of sleep."  
>"Okay, okay."<p>

0000

Sorry if there were any mistakes, I wrote this really quickly and unbetaed! Just a quick present for our favorite Shin-chan!


End file.
